1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of decorative items or craft kit materials which may be formed into decorative items. More specifically, this invention is directed to a box which, when emptied of its contents, may be used as a decorative frame for those contents or some other object. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While clearly not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention has been found to be particularly well suited for the packaging of puzzles and, accordingly, will be discussed in connection with this type of handicraft activity. In the past puzzles have typically been packaged in either conventional boxes having complimentary top and bottom sections or open topped box sections with a transparent or similar material stretched thereover to form a retaining cover for the contents of the box. These prior art boxes have, as a general rule, had utility only for storage of the contents in unassembled form. In some cases the box was sized so as to permit assembly of the puzzle therein. However, in the latter case, the intent of the sizing was merely to permit the unfinished puzzle to be moved from location to location or to store a finished puzzle in assembled form. No prior art packages for puzzles or similar craft activities have had secondary utility as a decorative frame whereby the puzzle, when assembled and after treatment with a suitable adhesive or similar material, could be affixed to the package which would serve as a decorative frame suitable for a wall hanging.